1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and computer program product for control data driven modifications and generation of new schema during runtime operations.
2. Background
An Extract, Transform and Load (ETL) job may be executed as a process to process data from various sources. During execution of the ETL job, data may be extracted from input sources and transformed to fit operational needs. The transformed data may be loaded into a target, such as a database.
A schema refers to the structure of data described in a notation that is supported by a database management system, an application, or an industry standard. For example, a schema may indicate the organization of a table used to represent data.
A runtime environment may implement operations for the execution of machine instructions of applications written in a programming language. ETL jobs may execute in a runtime environment.
Mechanisms for processing different schemas and mixed data may include the use of a graphical user interface to design one ETL job for each schema. That is, at job design time users may be provided with schemas that describe input and output data and may select from among the schemas for each ETL component for a job, so that at runtime the ETL job processes input data based on the schemas that were provided to and selected by the user for the job design prior to runtime. Such an approach may be applied for building data warehouse databases that are defined by a number of database tables with static schemas.